El hombre en el piano
by I. Jane Adams
Summary: AU. Un pianista, una cantante. Un pasado por recuperar. San Petersburgo sería el nuevo comienzo. Oneshoot dedicado a James y Lily.


**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son obra mía, aspectos, nombres y personalidades son creación de J. K Rowling. Esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro. La canción que inspira este oneshoot es interpretada por Ana Belén en una versión más antigua, yo me inspiré en la versión más moderna, interpretada por Chenoa. La canción tampoco es de mi autoría, según vi la letra es de Víctor Manuel, pero la recomiendo en su totalidad

¡Hola a todos!, estoy reeditando algunas de mis historias, ya que luego de volverlas a leer y ver un comentario me he dado cuenta de que había unos errores de redacción que necesitaba corregir.

Una de mis primeras historias, una de mis parejas favoritas. Oneshoot inspirado en la canción del mismo título.

Gracias a los que previamente habían comentado, gracias en verdad por comentarios tan hermosos.

Le recomiendo escuchen la versión de Chenoa mientras leen, sé que les gustará.

* * *

**El hombre en el piano.**

Esta es la historia de un pianista que un día perdió a su eterno amor, una persona que, secretamente, jamás lo olvidó.

-.-.-.-.-

James Potter aún recordaba aquellos bellos días que pasó junto a ella, pero ahora ya nada importaba, sólo aquella triste melodía. Había escrito aquella canción para enaltecer los sentimientos que había perdido hace tiempo atrás. Sentimientos que anhelaba y, a la vez, lo mataban. Los días pasaban y el no podía entenderla. ¿Cómo hacerlo?, ella que le había prometido su corazón, ser su eterna compañera, en vida y en canción.

Seguía tocando, dejando que las notas secaran sus lágrimas, porque ahora sólo había una cosa que lo ayudaba a seguir y era ese hermoso piano, pero él no estaba solo. No desde que había llegado a esa ciudad, siempre estaba acompañado de una persona que había sido su apoyo en la escuela y en la vida. Su amiga y confidente a escondidas en los días de borrachera, porque él seguía sin saber que ella, su compañera de show, aquella famosa cantante, un día fue Lily Evans.

-.-.-.-.-

Había terminado de tocar, pero necesitaba seguir. 'La función debe continuar' pensaba amargamente así que, mientras él se debatía entre una nueva partitura para tocar, ella anunciaba algo inesperado.

-Espero que estén todos bien, pero el día de hoy tenemos algo nuevo. Una canción que escribí hace poco y que, estoy segura, le gustará a más de uno-. _Si tan solo él supiera, si me recordaras James._ Y así pasó la nueva partitura al pianista dando comienzo a la dulce melodía, ciertamente James Potter era una persona digna de admirar. No importase que fuera una nueva letra, las notas iban fluyendo como si la hubiera repasado en más de una ocasión. Versos llenos de recuerdos, versos escritos sólo para él.

"Esta es la historia de un sábado  
de no importa qué mes  
Y de un hombre sentado al piano  
de no importa que viejo café."

Todos comenzaban a aplaudir, era una prosa sencilla. Una presentación llena de nostalgia que, por alguna razón, lo hizo estremecer.

"Toma el vaso y le tiemblan las manos  
apestando entre humo y sudor  
y se agarra a su tabla de náufrago  
volviendo a su eterna canción"

_Triste_. Esa canción en verdad era triste. El pianista tocaba más fuerte, más absorto. Disfrutaba la letra, aunque pareciera recitada para un alma en pena, quizás un alma como la suya. Un sentimiento que aún no sabía descifrar lo inundaba poco a poco, ¿admiración tal vez o sería cariño? de repente simplemente sintió curiosidad y siguió tocando, acompañando aquella dulce voz.

Un viejo pensamiento llegó a su mente, una vieja teoría. Lilian siempre le había recordado a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. No podía preguntárselo, ella siempre le rehuía, pero nunca lo había abandonado. Cómo le gustaría saber qué había detrás de aquella mágica voz, de aquella pena.

-.-.-.-.-

"Toca otra vez viejo perdedor  
haces que me sienta bien  
es tan triste la noche que tu canción  
sabe a derrota y a miel"

Cada día admirándolo en la penumbra, escuchando su eterna desdicha por aquella mujer que ella conocía bien, por aquella que lo había abandonado poco antes del día más feliz de su vida. Día a día tratando de ayudarlo a recuperarse y estando junto a él, se había dado cuenta de algo que nunca creyó posible.

Su corazón seguía latiendo por él. Como el día que estaban en la escuela, como el día en que se ocultaba de él para negar sus sentimientos. No le cabía duda luego de los últimos días, estar a su lado era como un bálsamo reconfortante, era una compañía que la rejuvenecía. Luego de tantos años lejos de él, recordando una despedida. Cuando él decidió seguir sin ella, cuando sus caminos se separaron.

Todo fue bien para ella, se había graduado y se había llevado consigo uno de sus más bonitos recuerdos, _su primer amor_. Siempre recordó su rostro, su sonrisa altanera, su autoconfianza.

Pese a que no se volvieron a ver hasta una noche en París, donde asistía a otro de sus grandes conciertos y ahí había escuchado su nombre, _James Potter_. Seguía tan regio, tan apuesto, pero había alguien más. _Otra joven_, su acompañante. Con promesas futuras de boda o eso fue lo que, hasta no hace mucho, todos pensaban.

Pero ahora más que recordar los viejos conciertos en París, quería imaginar el escenario en que ahora actuaban, no tan famoso como en los que antes solían presentarse. Estaban en San Petersburgo, cantando y tocando para una clientela no tan destacada, pero eso ya no le importaba. Tan sólo su compañía valía la pena, porque seguía enamorada de él.

-.-.-.-.-

"Cada vez que el espejo de la pared  
le devuelve más joven la piel  
se le encienden los ojos y su niñez  
viene a tocar junto a él  
Pero siempre hay borrachos con babas  
que le recuerdan quién fue  
el más joven maestro al piano  
vencido por una mujer"

-Sonrió con tristeza- así era, la promesa más grande vista en los últimos tiempos, un genio tan aclamado por todos, con miles de ofertas tan tentadoras y a la vez tan vacías. Ella conocía bien su historia, se volvieron a ver aquel día, pero él no la reconoció del todo. Quizás por la madurez reflejada en sus ojos esmeraldas o por su cambio físico, puesto que ya no era una dulce niña, o por el cambio de nombre, porque aquella hermosa cantante que hacía poco se había retirado, casi dos semanas después que él, no era la dulce Lily Evans que le había robado el corazón sino Lilian su más fiel compañera en estos último tiempos.

Lily estaba extasiada, se sentía bien de estar ahí junto a él, en una soledad acompañada. Cantándole a su pianista, a ese amor que nunca fue. Una letra que, lamentablemente, era toda verdad. Aquel jovial pianista, ya no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido un día. Lo único que lo ataba al pasado, eran sus talentosas manos y, muy escondido para muchos excepto para ella, su rostro, un rostro que ocultaba entre las sombras, detrás de un piando de cola. James Potter seguía siendo un hombre atractivo, un hombre al que la madurez le había acentuado hermosos rasgos y que aún levantaba uno que otro suspiro en el escondido local, perdido en San Petersburgo. Suspiros vacíos que sólo le recordaban a ella. Una de las principales razones por las que detestaba su reflejo, porque verse en un espejo era recordar lo que quería olvidar. Su niñez, sus recuerdos, su juventud, tres cosas que él no podía atesorar. Tres cosas para aborrecer. Cosas que quería esconder, pero que ella conocía muy bien. Habían compartido media vida, la misma juventud y los mismos desamores. Lily aún podía ver a través de él, y sonreía al saber que detrás de sus desarreglos, de sus amargas sonrisas, todavía quedaba su dulce esencia, esencia que nunca pudo olvidar.

-.-.-.-.-

"Ella siempre temió echar raíces  
que pudieran sus alas cortar  
y en la jaula metida, la vida se le iba  
y quiso sus fuerzas probar  
No lamenta que de malos pasos  
aunque nunca desea su mal  
Pero a ratos con furia golpea el piano  
y hay algunos que le han visto llorar"

Esa canción. _Esa letra_. ¿Acaso era para él?, pero ¿cómo era posible?

Sabía que Lilian siempre había estado con él desde que llegó a esa ciudad. Buscando enmiendas a su pasado, demandado olvidar lo que lo más le atormentaba. No entendía muy bien por qué estaba siempre ahí, sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, sólo cantando, pero le agradecía su compañía. Quizás podía decirse que eran amigos o buenos compañeros, almas en pena con un don que los perseguía.

Un don que le había hecho enamorarse de ella-cerró los ojos amargamente- aún la recordaba, su fiel compañera. La que había sido su eje central por demasiado tiempo, pero no podía culparla, esa era su forma de ser. Cada una de sus composiciones habían sido para ella. Describiendo desde la primera vez que la conoció en el Ministerio hasta el día que labraron juntos sus más grandes sueños. Sueños que creían no tenían límites, hasta que las cosas cambiaron. Cuando él se sintió preparado para echar raíces y dar el gran paso, cuando soñaba con formar una familia, ella se había ido. Se había despedido dejando una pequeña nota, que recitaba "_Lo siento, pero mi libertad es lo más valioso para mí, incluso más que nuestros sueños_". Con esa nota se habían ido sus ilusiones, no importó nada de lo que habían planeado, porque ella quería ser libre. El problema era que él también quería ser libre, pero junto a ella.

-.-.-.-.-

Seguía tocando, mientras analizaba aquella estrofa. Recordando lo que había sabía de ella, todavía era una cantante reconocida, pero no tan aclamada como antes, le faltaba algo y su público lo notaba había leído en un viejo diario. No le deseaba mal, pero estaba seguro de que si algo le sucedía no le importaría demasiado, no por rencor sino porque ella se había hecho ajena a él y había ocultado sus recuerdos en el fondo de su mente, lejos de todo, lejos de su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-

No podía describir lo que le hacía sentir esa letra, quizás rabia porque le recordaba su reciente amargura, quizás nostalgia porque le daba como una bofetada en la cara, restregándole sus miedos, quizás alegría al ver que, sorpresivamente, alguien lo entendía. Sentimientos encontrados en palabras, palabras que le recordaban lo que trataba de olvidar, pero como una vez él mismo escribió. _Basta que quieras olvidar algo para darte cuenta de que siempre lo recordarás._-Vaciló un segundo- las últimas palabras lo sorprendieron, "lo han visto llorar". Eso era imposible, era muy cauteloso en sus sentimientos. No le mostraba mostrarse vulnerable, para todos era un solitario cubierto de un resistente caparazón que no permitía que nadie más lo viera, pero esa canción le indicaba que ella había visto más allá y no sabía si eso le preocupaba o le alegraba. Aunque, muy en el fondo, se inclinaba por la segunda opción.

-.-.-.-.-

"Toca otra vez viejo perdedor  
haces que me sienta bien  
es tan triste la noche que tu canción  
sabe a derrota y a miel"

_Aplausos._

Los agradecía, pero ahora no importaban. Sólo le importaba estar junto a él aunque la considerara una desconocida, una cantante con talento. Sólo importaba su compañía. Bastaba ver como sus manos danzaban acorde a su voz, para que se sintiera completa, dichosa, feliz.

Ella que más de una vez lo había visto llorar desde lejos, ella que estaba ahí cuando perdía la conciencia, ella que en silencio lo seguía amando. Como cuando era pequeña –sonrió- se preguntaba desde cuando lo amaba, pero muchas imágenes llegaban a su cabeza. Desde que él la invitaba a salir, desde que se pavoneaba frente a ella, desde que lo había visto sonreír, desde siempre. No importaban sus rechazos por el temor a sufrir, desde hace tanto lo había amado, aunque se diera cuenta esa noche, esa era su verdad.

Por él seguía cantando, por él se había retirado. Lo había buscado y lo había encontrado, a aquel pianista al que una mujer le robó su sonrisa. Un pianista que recuperaría todo, ella siempre estaría ahí, para traer de vuelta a aquel joven dulce y tenaz que la hizo amarlo. James tenía que entender que no era un perdedor por haber amado, al contrario, era un ganador por atreverse a amar. Porque pese a que muchas veces traiga dolor, al final traerá felicidad.

'_Es tan triste su melodía que sabe a derrota y a miel'_, cada vez que lo oía tocar, podía sentir las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos, pero también la pequeña sonrisa que no se atrevía a resaltar su rostro del todo. Ese era el poder de un pianista como James. No podías contenerte ante él, querías reír y querías llorar. Querías sentir. No lo entendía del todo, pero siempre había sido partidaria de que los sentimientos no se comprenden sólo se siguen y por eso había escrito esa canción. Para dales ánimos a James.

-.-.-.-.-

"El micrófono huele a cerveza  
y el calor se podría cortar  
solitarios oscuros buscando pareja  
apurándose un sábado mas"

No cabía duda, esa canción era para él. ¿Quién era ella para conocerlo de esa manera? ¿Por qué sentía que la conocía de antes? Tenía algo que le era tan familiar, tan conocido. Era desconcertante. Lilian le era un total misterio ahora mismo, si tan sólo pudiera recordar. Esa voz que lo acompañaba a diario, ese cabello tan maravilloso. Tantos días y aún no la reconocía, no lo entendía. Faltaba algo, lo sentía, faltaba una pieza, un detalle. Estaba seguro que de conocer a una mujer así no la olvidaría tan fácil y entonces ella volteó y, por primera vez en toda la canción, le sonrió, pero de manera diferente. No con compasión, no con nostalgia, no con tristeza sino con dulzura y, con aquella dulce mirada, que nunca había sido de mayor atención, los vio, esos dulces ojos color… ¡verde esmeralda!, no podía ser ella ¿acaso era verdad? ¿Será que Lilian no era otra que ella? Su corazón dio un vuelco. Dudó en seguir tocando, pero sus manos se movían con voluntad propia.

-.-.-.-.-

Miles de momentos junto a ella, miles de momentos perdidos, miles de rechazos por citas propuestas. _La recordaba_. Era Lily, su Lily –sonrío con dicha- era ella, jamás podría olvidar esos ojos se decía, pero jamás los había visto en verdad o por lo menos en más de diez años.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Por qué antes no se había dado cuenta? Si sólo le hubiera dicho quien era, si no se hubiera ocultado tras su voz, si le hubiera visto a la cara. Ahora entendía que pieza faltaba en el rompecabezas que ella representaba ahora. Sin importar lo que sucediera, Lilian nunca lo miraba por más de dos segundos a los ojos además ese adorable flequillo sabía ocultarlos muy bien.

¿Por qué tanta felicidad? Se decía, sonreía abiertamente a su público, por primera vez en tanto tiempo y no entendía la razón. Seguía tocando, pero un nuevo sentimiento lo invadió. Siempre le había fascinado tocar, pero ahora sentía que lo amaba, amaba ver como sus dedos fluían por el piano, amaba oírla cantar, amaba verla, amaba…

No. Eso era imposible.

¿Cómo la iba a amar? Él aún recordaba a Kate. No, él aún amaba a Kate. Los últimos días lo había debatido, si tanto la amaba ¿por qué ya no se sentía tan vacío como antes? ¿Por qué había vuelto a tocar luego de esa audición en el bar? Necesitaban a un pianista, una nueva cantante había llegado. Desde ese momento… ¿sería posible que ella hubiera hecho, inconscientemente, lo que nadie había podido hacer? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Se suponía que aún amaba a Kate, se suponía que lo de ellos era más fuerte, pero entonces lo que sentía no era lo que pensaba, porque ahora su mente no viajaba por los recuerdos enterrados de París, viajaban a un pasado más lejano.

Evans, Lily Evans. Su amada Lily, aquella joven que le robó el corazón. La única que se resistió a sus encantos-sonrió-, aquella dulce y testaruda joven que tanto lo rechazaba, pero qué más le daba a él, era feliz estando junto a ella. En verdad la quería. Aunque fuera demasiado joven, se atrevería a decir que se había enamorado por primera vez de alguien, de ella. Con ese recuerdo presente, durante sus siete años en colegio junto a ella se prometió algo. Una promesa algo peculiar, ahora que lo pensaba, pero era sólo un adolescente y aún recordaba sus palabras _"Un día saldré con Evans, como que_ _me llamo James Potter"_ –y volvió a sonreír- perdido en los dulces recuerdos de su niñez.

-.-.-.-.-

"Hay un hombre aferrado a un piano  
la emoción empapada en alcohol  
y una voz que le dice: ¿pareces cansado?  
y aún no ha salido ni el sol"

La estaba mirando. Le estaba sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho en ese local. Con dulzura, con complicidad y su corazón rugía. Lo había visto directamente a los ojos por primera vez, sin apartar la mirada. Lo veía y le sonreía, recordando aquellas palabras que un día el "Egocéntrico de Potter" le había dicho, hace demasiados años _"Sin importar que pasen mil años Lily con tal solo ver tus ojos te reconoceré, recuérdalo" _dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, para después agregar _"Por cierto ¿sales conmigo_?". Sentía como una carcajada se ahogó en su interior al recordar el momento. Pero hoy se había atrevido a verlo, a ver aquellos ojos castaños en los que se podía perder en un segundo. Tuvo que volver a concentrarse, tenía que terminar de cantar. Tenía que terminar con aquella canción que decía tanto.

Cantaba conteniendo la desesperación, ¿qué significaba ese cambio en la actitud de James? ¿Es que acaso la había reconocido? , ¿Sería posible que James la hubiera recordado? A Lily Evans, aquella joven que lo había rechazado -un nuevo rubor inundó sus mejillas- constantemente por miedo, un miedo que ahora se había transformado en temor. Temor a que la recordara con indiferencia, como una vieja compañera.

Con ese temor cantó la última estrofa. Anticipando el final de un sueño, de un recuerdo y, con suerte, la esperanza de un comienzo.

-.-.-.-.-

"Toca otra vez viejo perdedor  
haces que me sienta bien  
es tan triste la noche que tu canción  
sabe a derrota y a miel"

-Gracias-había sido un susurro apenas audible para el público ajeno a sus verdaderas emociones. Agradecía los aplausos, pero pensaba en algo más. Algo que iluminaba de nuevo su corazón, dicha. Se sentía tan bien de estar ahí, frente a él. Sentía éxtasis al ver como James le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, no sabía si la recordaba con cariño, no sabía que recordaba, no sabía que pasaba por la mente del joven castaño, pero qué más daba. Sólo importaba que ella siguiera ahí para él, cantando junto a él en los días, secando sus lágrimas en momento de inconsciencia, acompañándolo en ese pequeño local, porque lo amaba.

-.-.-.-.-

_Hermosa._

En una palabra Lily estaba hermosa, sus ojos deslumbraban, su cabello se movía ligeramente con la brisa, su aroma-luego de que ella se acercara un poco- seguía ahí, lirios. James estaba que no se aguantaba, sentía tanto y a la vez nada. Tanto había pasado y a la vez nada había cambiado. No eran los mismos, pero seguían ahí en la tarima. Sentía incertidumbre, alegría, asombro, nostalgia, tristeza, sentía todo. Ella se había convertido en una mujer, en su amiga, en su confidente. En todo aquello que, hace algunos años, jamás hubiera creído posible.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Miles de preguntas recorrían su agobiado cerebro, quería hablarle, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla. Ahí estaba ella, no era un espejismo, no era una jugarreta del alcohol. Tenía ganas de sonreír, de llorar, de seguir tocando ¿acaso el sólo recordarla y saber que estaba ahí le hacía sentir todo eso? o se había vuelto irremediablemente loco o él… seguía enamorado.

Pero eso era imposible, se suponía que la había olvidado por completo. Aunque eso quedaba claramente descartado, sus sentimientos seguían ahí, pero no estaba seguro qué significaba todo eso. De repente no pudo evitar comparar las dos situaciones. Kate lo hacía sentir acompañado, Lily hacía que dejara todo por acompañarla sólo a ella. Kate le hacía seguirla en el piano y terminar antes de lo que él quisiera, Lily le hacía querer tocar hasta desgarrar aquel viejo piano. Kate le hacía ver que tenía que madurar y prepararse para el mundo, Lily lo hacía sentir libre porque para ella hacer lo que amas sin temor a lo que piensen los demás es vivir. Kate quería ser libre sola, sin él.

Todo tenía sentido ahora. La recordaba, las admiraba, la amaba. Como si todo fuera posible y a la ver tan incierto. Seguía queriéndola, pero ya nada importaba. No había fantasmas. No había malos recuerdos. Sólo estaban ellos dos. Ella que con sus atenciones, con sus palabras y con su voz lo había acompañado tanto tiempo sin saberlo. No le quedó otra que cumplir, gustosamente, aquella promesa de antaño.

-.-.-.-.-

Sólo eran ellos dos. El mundo se había detenido brevemente. Lily lo observaba mientras se acercaba. Por un momento pensó que sus piernas cederían así que posó su mano fuertemente en la silla más próxima. Él seguía sonriendo e hizo algo que la pelirroja jamás creyó volver a ver. Jame se despeinó el cabello, aquel cabello salvaje que le encantaba y tenía la capacidad de despeinarse a límites insospechados. Un viejo hábito que, luego de tantos días con él pudo notar, había perdido hacía años, aquello que sólo hacía cuando… no podía ser. Cuando le pedía que saliera con él.

-Evans-dijo con una sonrisa que ella recordaba perfectamente.

-Potter-respondió con aquella suficiencia que tanto le gustaba, seguía siendo su Lily y él seguía siendo James, así que luego de tantos años, hizo _aquella_ pregunta.

-¿Saldrías conmigo?, pero esta vez sí sería una cita de verdad.-esta vez no había arrogancia, había humildad. No había suficiencia, había dulzura. No había valentía, había algo de temor. Temor que se le antojo adorable. Esperaba su respuesta, pero ya no como un adolescente pequeño, que cree tener el mundo a sus pies, sino como aquel hombre, aquel pianista, que se volvió a colar en su corazón.

-Sería un inmenso placer…-no pudo evitarlo, quizás fue un impulso, quizás era el momento, quizás el tiempo se los debía, ninguno de los dos lo esperaba, pero ambos lo deseaban. Lo besó. Con pasión, con desenfreno, tanteando el terreno, recordando lo que la vida les había quitado, lo que habían perdido. ¿Cómo un beso tan corto puede hacerte sentir tanto? No tenían la respuesta, ni siquiera les importaba la pregunta.

-Te equivocas, el placer es mío…-se perdí es ese par de esmeraldas-gracias Lily, por encontrarme, por no ver en mi más que un fracaso, por ver lo que… yo dudaba que existía.

-Gracias a ti, por recordarme-unió sus manos con las de él-por ser el hombre de mi canción, porque es una canción para admirar a aquel pianista que nunca se rindió, aquel que siempre amé.-Otro sonrojó la traicionó, pero sólo la hacía ver más hermosa ante sus ojos.

-Aquel que nunca te olvidó.-coincidió el viejo merodeador, volviéndola a besar. No importaban los recuerdos, no importaban los años, los fracasos. Sólo importaban ellos dos.

Para Lily Evans, aquel día fue mágico. Volvía a creer en la magia, volvía a creer en los sueños que había escondido en su almohada. Volvía a admirar a aquel hombre, que por decepción, se había convirtió en hombre a la fuerza. Un hombre que la inspiraba, un hombre en el piano que nunca podría olvidar. Eso era magia. Era amor.

Un pianista, una cantante. Un pasado por recuperar.

**Fin.-**

**

* * *

**

Me costó reeditarla un poco, en verdad le tengo tanto cariño a esta historia. Es el único universo alterno que he hecho, pero no me he podido resistir con esta canción. Ojalá les gustara tanto como a mí. Dedicada especialmente a los que habían comentado la primera edición hace tantos años, ojalá puedan volverla a leer y darme sus opiniones.

Nota: No estoy muy segura si puedo poner la letra de la canción en la historia. Como verán es de suma importancia para la trama, pero yo no hice la letra por eso pongo las estrofas entre comillas. Si no se puede poner la letra, pondré el enlace de la letra en mi perfil y en la historia especificaría el párrafo a seguir en la historia. Apreciaría si alguien me pudiera aclarar esa duda

Ahora sí me despido. Un beso enorme.

Jane


End file.
